Dominators
The Dominators are a loyalist Space Marine Chapter derived from gene-seed of the stoic and unforgiving Iron Hands Primarch Ferrus Manus. Since their inception, the Dominators have been known as a divergent Chapter that loosely follow that edicts of the ''Codex Astartes''. Created during a now forgotten founding the Dominators have been known throughout the Imperium for their brutality in exterminating Chaos. Due to their seething hatred for Chaos, the Dominators will stop at nothing and will go to great lengths to extinguish the flames of sedition caused by those that follow the Eightfold path. Even though this Chapter possesses unwavering loyalty to the Emperor of Mankind, they often look down upon normal humans as weak sacks of flesh that are easily corrupted by Ruinous Powers. They believe in the incorruptible will of bionics and the machine. Chapter History The Dominators were Founded shortly after the end of the Horus Heresy, or at least that is what is officially known, for nothing is certain. Their name is in honour of Rhamiel the Dominator. Rhamiel was loyalist Emperor's Children during Horus Heresy, having fought with the Iron Hands and dying alongside them at Istvaan V. For his loyalty to the Emperor and willingness to disown his own legion, this has earned him the esteemed honour of being recognised as a true hero of the Imperium. The Iron Hands honoured the surviving 27 loyalist Emperor's Children with an offer of a new beginning. They could form a chapter in secret with Iron Hands and, so they did. To this day Dominators value the honour and sacrifice of Rhamiel. Notable Campaigns *'Purge of Ninen 5 (857.M33)' - The Purge of Ninen 5 was an ambush orchestrated by the Tzeentchian Chaos lord Morek the Changed. The Dominators suffered heavy losses, but they destroyed the warband of The Changed. Around 300 battle-brothers died. Ninen 5 was later purged for 50 Terran years, before being considered pure by Dominator's standards of purity. *'Defense of Shrine World Pall'avia (426.M35)' - When the shrine world of Pall'avia was set upon by an invading horde of blood-crazed Khornate Berserkers, their desperate cries for help was not unheard by the Dominators, who unleashed themselves upon the Khorne Berserkers with matching fury. The Dominators utterly destroyed the whole warband without remorse. The Dominators needed more to satiate their lust for vengeance so they began the Crusade of Dominus. *'Dominus Crusade (438.M35-134.M36)' - After the defense of the shrine world Pall'avia, the Dominators began a crusade around the Eye of Terror. The Dominators destroyed many warbands of Chaos worshippers as well as the daemon world Krayub, which was a homeworld to Slaanesh warband of The Unpleased. They had been a thorn in the Dominators' side for thousands of years. They also banished the Daemon Prince of Slaanesh, Nemarah the Excited. *'Defense of Forge World Comellius (271.M38)' - In the early centuries of M38, the forge world Comellius fell under attack by an invading force comprised of both the Iron Warriors and Dark Mechanicus. In defense of the forge world came the Dominators and Marines Exemplar. The Dominators and Marines Exemplar easily overpowered the Iron Warriors with their numbers and repelled the invaders. *'Purge of Lithios Prime (982.M38)' - The Purge of Lithios Prime was at first an easy mission for the Dominators, but after awhile it turned into a complete and abject failure. A cult of Slaanesh managed to summon a Keeper of Secrets upon the soil of Lithios Prime. The world was slowly transforming into a daemon world. Rapidly withdrawing from the surface, the Dominators proceeded with two-stage cyclonic torpedo orbital bombardment, subjecting the doomed world to Exterminatus. Around 350 battle-brothers were killed by the Exterminatus as well as any daemons on the surface of the planet. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - During the 13th Black Crusade, the Dominators were under heavy assault by two Slaaneshii warbands. The Chapter held their defenses on one of their recruitment worlds - Ars'kdael. The Slaanesh warbands almost drove the Dominators to extinction. Only 300 battle-brothers were left. Thankfully, timely reinforcements of Primaris Space Marines helped to repel the invaders. Chapter Homeworld Orh'neon Orh'neon is feudal world of four kingdoms. There are a lot of chaos incursions that natives call the End Times. There is often one champion of Chaos Undivided that unites the Chaos worshippers and tries to overthrow the planet. That never happened because of Imperator's Knights of Iron always killed the strongest champions and took their beloved heroes to the Sky palace of the Iron King. Most of these people do not know that their heroes will become future generation of Dominators. Fortress-Monastery ''Rhamiel's Rest'' Chapter Organisation This Chapter is organised in a hierarchical structure. Instead of a Chapter Master, the Dominators have an 'Iron King' who rules over the clans. Each clan has 200 members and their own small fortress citadel built in the highest mountains of Orh'neon. There is only one Iron King at any given time and nine 'Masters of Metal' (Captain equivalent). Each clan has different colours of trim. Names of clans are unknown, only name of first clan has been translated to low and high gothic as Cobra kings, rest are unknown. Dominators are known for their purges of feudal kingdoms that were either too weak or fell to worship of chaos. This happens every 50 years. Corruption of feudal humans is because of close proximity to the Eye of Terror. Chapter recruits these feudal warriors who hate and fight against chaos. Officer Ranks *'Iron King'- Absolute ruler of the whole chapter, also planetary governor of feudeal planet Orh'neon. He is also ruler of the first clan which is equivalent of first company. *'Masters of Metal' - Equivalents to captains, they are rulers of other 9 clans. Many Master of metal are entombed into the sarcophagus of a Dreadnought. *'Chaplains of Metalhood' - Spiritual leaders of chapter. *'Chosen of Rhamiel' - Champion of the chapter, Iron king is often Chosen of Rhamiel as well. But current Chosen is third Master of Metal Axaras Hexbane. *'Wrathbringers-' Dreadnought specialized in melee combat, they have two huge power claws with four fingers and built-in meltaguns. *'Iron Will' - Equivalent of sergeant/lieutenant. Chapter Beliefs The Dominators venerate the machine over flesh, much like their gene-sires. They abhor their own flesh in many ways like the Iron Hands. The machine is pure and superior to the flesh. The Dominators believe that Imperium can only win when last of Chaos dies and when all daemonic or chaos occupied worlds are destroyed by holy fire. They will stop at nothing to achieve this goal. Chapter Gene-Seed Created from the gene-seed of their martyred Primarch, Ferrus Manus, the Dominators unwavering in their faith in the Emperor of Mankind and His dream of human unity as embodied in the Imperium of Man. Like their progenitors, the Dominators also believe that human flesh is weak and easily corruptible, and strive to replace their organic bodies with more "pure" bionic substitutes, thus closely emulating the faith of the Adeptus Mechanicus' Cult of the Machine. For 10,000 years, the sons of Ferrus Manus have stoked the unquenchable fires of hatred, drawing strength from their bitterness and awaiting the day of their Primarch's return. The extreme hatred the Dominators hold for the weaknesses of the flesh is believed to gloss over an underlying psychological fear of their physical form. As an Dominator Space Marine matures, that hatred and fear grows ever stronger, resulting in more extreme mechanisations of the Astartes' body. It is unclear from where this fear may originate, though many in the Adeptus Mechanicus believe that the source is a flaw in the gene-seed of the Chapter that originated some time after the death of their Primarch on Istvaan V. This flaw seems to be controlled or at the very least made moot by the increasing mechanical augmentations Dominators Astartes undergo. Primarch's Curse: Steel Over Flesh It is said that the bitter rage of the Dominators was born in the fires of betrayal upon Istvaan V. The most horrific loss in that battle was the loss of Ferrus Manus, the Iron Hands Primarch. He disappeared during the massacre, and his body was never found or recovered. Rather than fall into despair, the Iron Hands took refuge in their hate, and they have used that hatred to eliminate any perceived weakness so that they may remain strong. By removing the dangerous failings of the flesh, as their progenitors and the Dominators believe that they are eradicating any threats to the eventual dominance of Humanity over the galaxy. *'Level 1 (A Disdain for Flesh)' - The Battle-Brother perceives his own flesh as a hindrance. Scarring or punishing the biological portions of his body is the only way to sooth his anger. *'Level 2 (Cold Fury)' - The ruthlessness of the Dominators manifests more strongly in the Battle-Brother, making him prone to aggression. *'Level 3 (Zero Tolerance)' - All Dominators abhor weakness, but the Battle-Brother has taken this attitude to an extreme. The Battle-Brother will seek to remove any perceived source of weakness, to the point of refusing to fight alongside allied forces such as the Imperial Guard - in extreme cases, even entering into open conflict with an allied force. Combat Doctrine The Dominators are heavy weapon specialists, they will destroy anything that is close before them and if enemy gets too close the Dreadnoughts of the Dominators will pulverize them. Deathwatch Service Even thought Dominators are mostly anti-Chaos specialists, they are known to hate the vile Druhkari for raiding their worlds when they were occupied with Black crusade. They are often heavy weapons specialists. Notable Dominators Rhamiel the Dominator Rhamiel was Terran-born member of the Emperor's Children, his skills with a lascannon were legendary. None had better accuracy in his legion other than his Primarch Fulgrim. He was known for using two custom lascannons. He was very fond of the X Legion, so when he was heavily injured in battle with xenos Laeren, he requested to be entombed into the sarcophagus of a Dreadnought, with the help of the X Legion. This fateful decision probably saved Rhamiel from being corrupted by the machinations of Chaos, unlike the rest of his Legion. With him went around 100 other Emperor's Children. They have been on ship of Iron Hands when the Istvaan III Atrocity occurred. They had knew nothing of the treachery committed by their legion against their own loyalist brethren. When Dropsite Massacre of Istvaan V occurred not long after, the dreadnought Rhamiel and his warriors stood shoulder-to-shoulder with their Iron Hands brethren and fought to the bitter end. Only 27 of these loyalist Emperor's Children remained. In honor of Rhamiel's heroic sacrifice, the surviving elements were later allowed to form their own new chapter during the Second Founding. Interestingly, the Dominators' gene-seed is made up of 95% of Iron Hands' gene-seed. Marolcus Gruila Dominator of first clan who stayed with his brothers on soon to be daemon world Lithios Prime. He stayed to command rest of his 350 battle-brothers against tide of crazed Slaaneshii cultists and daemons. His last act of heorism was a lonely charge against Keeper of Secrets, Marolcus was only armed with mere chainsword. He died with daemon in flames of Exterminatus. Iron King Incarael Incarael was son of king in one of the many feudeal kingdoms of Orh'neon. In his mere 16 years he slew champion of Chaos undivided and was taken by Dominators as recruit. Incarael shown great potentional in most areas. His commanding skills were so impressive, that he became youngest Master of Metal. He rose to Master of Metal in his 167 years, which is extremy young to be Master of Metal, average Master of Metal had atleast 250 years of service and was in most cases a dreadnought. Incarael became Iron King after death of Iron King Vel'gutai Ror the Hateful. Iron King Vel'gutai Ror the Hateful Vel'gutai Ror was Iron King of Dominators for 768 Terran years, he was entombed into dreadnought sarcophagus when he was 354 years old. Sadly his past is now unknown, but rumours say, that he was son of blacksmith and his family was killed by chaos worshippers in ritual to summon a daemon of Khorne. Vel'gutai Ror's last act was a head on charge into 2 Keepers of Secrets and daemon prince that came with Slaaneshii warbands in times of 13th Black crusade. Before his death, he managed to banish both Keepers of Secrets and heavily injure daemon prince Aarix Dream eater. His body was buried in highest mountain of Orh'neon. Chapter Fleet Thanks to their friendship with adeptus Mechanicus, Dominators have 3 battle barges and 1 Retribution-class Battleship: *''Fel Imperator'' (Retribution-class Battleship) The Fel Imperator, or Cobra Emperor in Low Gothic, is the flagship of the Dominators and the Iron King's Sky Palace to feudal kingdoms of Orh'neon. These are the 3 sister battle barges: *Rhamiel's Lament' *Daemon's Fear'' *''Wrath of Ten'' Chapter Relics *''Rhamiel's Wrath and Fury'' - A pair of ancient custom-crafted lascannons, they are smaller than normal lascannons but they do not sacrifice power and ammo capacity. Can be dual-wielded for their smaller size. Current wielder is Axaras Hexbane. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Light blue, silver and purple. Purple is sign of respect to loyalist of third legion. Chapter Badge Chapter Relations Allies *'Iron Hands' - The Dominators are allied to their long-time bonded brothers from their cousin Chapter, the Iron Hands, as well as their Successor Chapters. *'Black Templars' *'Various Crusading Space Marine Chapters' *'Marines Exemplar' Enemies *'Chaos' - All those who follow the Eightfold path, especially Slaaneshii worshippers. *'Xenos' Notable Quotes Category:Imperium Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding